


Taking Chances

by Responder2



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Responder2/pseuds/Responder2
Summary: A drive in the night leads Owen and Michelle to reveal their feelings.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. A Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I have multiple chapters done on this one. Hope you enjoy!

Owen sat on his favorite bar stool, a glass of water in front of him as he looked around at his crew enjoying their merriment around different areas of the bar. He smiled to himself that he had found this particular bunch. They had slowly started to become a family. An imperfect family, but family none the less. He looked back down at his water and sighed. He wasn’t particularly feeling into the bar scene tonight, he wasn’t sure why. He’d been feeling melancholy ever since the end of his shift. He was just thinking of calling it a night when Michelle appeared next to him. She took the seat next to his.   
“Captain strand. Can I buy you a drink?”  
Owen held up his water. “Not drinking tonight, but I’ll buy you one.” He flashed a smile at her.   
She tilted her head and looked at him. “Not drinking…everything ok?”  
He nodded. “Yeah, fine.” He turned his body toward her. “Just not really into the bar thing tonight. Don’t know why I came out in the first place…guess I just didn’t want to go home either.”  
“I hear you. I was on my way out of the station when TK and Carlos Shang hid me.”   
Owen lifted his hand. “So? What’s your pleasure?” he gestured at the bar.   
She shook her head. “I guess I don’t much feel like drinking either. “  
Owen nodded again and looked down at his glass, cradled between his hands. He bobbed his head and said “screw it” under his breath before turning back to Michelle. “You want to get out of here?”   
Michelle pulled back, surprised. “Where?”  
“I don’t care…anywhere.” He stood up. “Let’s go for a drive.”  
Michelle stood up wearily. “Okay.” She looked at him for a minute. “Let’s go.” 

They headed to Owen’s jeep and were driving into the night. Michelle didn’t know where they were going or what was happening, but she found herself glancing at Owen’s profile as they drove, wondering what this was all about. A quiver formed in her stomach at the thought of being somewhere alone with this man who had been occupying more and more of her thoughts lately.  
They continued on for another twenty minutes before Owen turned off of the main road and pulled up to a stretch of gravel and stopped the car.   
He turned to her. “I’ve been kind of exploring the area lately and found this spot. It’s pretty during the day.” He looked at her for a second. “I wanted to see what it looked like at night.”  
“So, let’s see.” Michelle shrugged as she opened the door and climbed out of the jeep. They were on a cliff overlooking the lights of Austin that twinkled below them in the distance. There was a river below them that gave off a gently babbling sound and above the moon was shining like a bright beacon in the night. “It’s pretty.” She said as they walked forward.  
“It really is.” Owen said and stopped, snapping his fingers. “Hang on a sec.” he said as he jogged back to his jeep and opened the tailgate.   
He returned with a blanket. “Come on.” He said as he continued.   
They got about twenty feet before the edge of the cliff and Owen stopped, spreading out the blanket. “My lady.” He said as he gestured toward the ground with his hands.   
Michelle sat down and kicked off her shoes, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “I’ve never been here.” She said softly.   
Owen sat down next to her, putting his arms behind him and leaning back on them, stretching his legs out. “I thought it would be pretty at night….and it really is.”   
They sat in silence as the soft breeze of the evening washed over them.   
Michelle inhaled deeply and let it out. “So…Captain. What has you so preoccupied tonight?”  
Owen wagged his head to one side. “I don’t know…lots of things.” He looked down. “I broke up with Zoe.”   
Michelle looked over at him. “I’m sorry.” Though she wasn’t really.   
Owen shook his head. “No. It’s okay.” He looked at her. This whole cancer thing…” he trailed off. “I’ve been doing a lot of soul searching lately.”   
“Have you?”  
He nodded. “Yeah. Coming here to Texas…it was a big change. Starting the 126, keeping TK in check, dealing with my illness…it’s all been overwhelming.” He looked out into the night and sighed. “I feel like I’m messing everything up.”  
Michelle leaned back on her arms so she was even with him. “Owen.” She said softly. “You have rebuilt the 126, and it’s running perfectly. Tk seems to be doing ok…he’s with Carlos, and I may be biased, but Carlos is an amazing person.” She leaned to the side and nudged his shoulder with her own. “And you got that stubborn horse’s ass of a cowboy Judd to start healing. Not to mention, you’re kicking cancer’s ass. So, I’d say you’re doing pretty well Captain Strand.”  
Owen looked at her and smiled. “Yeah, maybe.” He shook his head. “Anyway, tell me about you?”  
“What about me?”   
“How’s things with your sister?”  
Michelle looked down. “It’s complicated. I visit her a couple of times a week.” She wagged her head from side to side. “Sometimes she’s more lucid than others.” She stared ahead absently for a moment.   
“It’s surreal, this new reality of mine. I have my sister back, but the only way I can connect with her is sitting in a tent at a homeless camp hoping that she’s able to carry on some kind of conversation with me.” She looked up at the sky. “Sometimes I feel so selfish. I mean I ran around for three years like a crazy person hell bent on finding her…and now that I have?” She turned her head toward Owen. “I just want her to be like she was before.”   
“That’s not selfish. It’s hard watching someone you love struggle with something that’s beyond their control. Believe me.”  
“Yeah, it sure is.” Michelle said softly. She sat up, placing her hands on her thighs in front of her. “So, what about Zoe?” she decided to push the issue, she was curious and kind of excited that Owen was unattached again.  
Owen pursed his lips and blew out a breath. “Not much to tell. Zoe is an amazing person. She’s kind, smart, beautiful…”  
“I can see why you broke up with her.” Michelle teased.   
Owen chuckled. “No. There’s nothing wrong with Zoe. It’s me.”  
“Ah, the old it’s not you, it’s me.”  
He drew in a breath, not sure if he was ready to divulge this much of himself to Michelle. He had thought about this moment before, being alone with Michelle, maybe telling her what he was actually thinking. “You see, things with Zoe were fine. The sex was good.” He shifted his eyes towards Michelle as she raised her eyebrows.  
“But that’s just it.” He continued. “That’s all it was…sex.”  
“That doesn’t sound horrible.” Michelle deadpanned.   
“No, and usually Owen Strand would be down with that.” He looked up thoughtfully. “But this new been divorced twice, nursed my messed up son back to health and now battling cancer Owen Strand realizes he wants more than that.”  
“I see.”   
“I want someone who makes me excited at the thought of seeing them…makes my heart race when I hear their voice, someone that I can’t get off of my mind…” he held up his hand and waved it around. “I want…”  
“An emotional connection.” Michelle finished for him.   
“Yeah.” Owen said. “I want to connect with someone. Someone I can talk with about my feelings, listen to their feelings. “He groaned. “Not sure if I’m comfortable with this new Owen Strand.”  
“Looking at your life from a new perspective is hard.”  
“Have you? Looked at yourself from a new perspective?”  
“Sure. Several times.” She held up her hands before letting them drop again. “My life as of late has revolved around finding my sister…and now worrying that she’ll be okay. I haven’t had time to find a new perspective yet.” She tilted her head. “But I’m getting there.” She brought her hand to her mouth and stifled a yawn. Owen looked at his watch. They had been out there talking for three hours.   
Michelle looked at him with a tired smile. “I think it’s about that time.”   
Owen nodded but a twinge of disappointment rippled through him. He could stay out here talking to Michelle all night long. He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up.   
Michelle stepped into her shoes as Owen balled the blanket up under his arm. Silently they walked back to his jeep and headed back toward the bar. 

Owen pulled into the parking lot of the bar. There weren’t many cars left in the lot, only a few patrons remained inside. He drove up next to Michelle’s jeep and hopped out, heading around the front of his own vehicle to open Michelle’s door. He walked her over to her vehicle and watched as she unlocked the door. She turned back to him and smiled. “Thanks for the drive Captain.”   
Owen smiled back at her. “Anytime.” He said quietly and ducked his head. He looked back at her and opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it and just shook his head.   
“What?” Michelle questioned.  
Owen cocked his head the side and gave an embarrassed smile, shoving his hands into his pockets. His mind raced. Was he really going to do this? Fuck it…he told himself…go for it. “I just kind of feel like I’m back in high school trying to figure out how to talk to the girl who makes you nervous.”   
Michelle smirked, her eyes narrowing. “Captain Strand, do I make you nervous?”  
He nodded. “Sometimes, yeah.”  
“Interesting. Why do I make you nervous?” Truth be told, her own heart suddenly started drumming in her chest.  
Owen stepped closer. “Because you intrigue me Captain Blake.”   
She raised her chin just a bit. “I’m not that complicated Owen.”   
Owen chuckled. “On the contrary…you’re very much a mystery.” He searched for the right words. “When I met you…that first time on a call, I thought for sure we’d constantly be at odds…. battling for control.” He moved forward again causing Michelle to back up against her car. His brought his hand up and placed it on the vehicle just a few inches from her shoulder. “Then I got to know you and you’re not as tough as you pretend to be. “  
“Is that right?” Michelle returned as she tried to grasp what was happening. “Are you trying to tell me that you like me Captain Strand?”  
Owen lifted his other hand and placed it on the car on the other side of her, effectively pinning her in and leaned close. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to tell you Captain Blake.”  
Michelle was suddenly at a loss for words. “Oh.” She said quietly.   
“Oh.” Owen answered back as he leaned in, his lips grazing hers gently at first and then becoming more emboldened as he felt Michelle’s hands land on his waist. He smiled against her mouth and she nibbled his bottom lip as he let his tongue dart into her mouth, hers responding in kind. Owen let his hands drop to her hips, pulling her closer to him. They stood there kissing for what seemed an eternity before Michell placed her hands on Owen’s chest.   
“I think we should stop.” She said breathlessly, though that was the last thing she wanted to do.  
“Why?” Owen said pressing another kiss to her mouth.   
“Because.” Michelle said between kisses, finally pulling back completely. “If we keep this up, I’m going to find myself asking you to come home with me.”  
Owen smiled “And that would be bad how?”   
Michelle sighed and looked into his eyes. “Because I don’t want to hook up with you Owen.” She said quietly and leaned back against her car.   
Owen moved next to her, leaning on the car as well. He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry if I was out of line kissing you. I just…”  
“No.” Michelle interrupted him. “Kissing me was fine.” She turned to him. “More than fine.” She shook her head. “I don’t know how to explain this right.” She brought her hands up and brushed them through her bangs. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this…Over the last three years I haven’t dated anyone. The only male contact I’ve had has been through one night stands and even those were scarce.” She laughed nervously. “I don’t want you to be another one...and we work together.” She lifted his hand and patted it with her other one. “I guess I’m looking for what you’re looking for…a connection.”  
Owen kicked at the dirt on the ground absently. “Michelle…” he began and stopped, gently pulling her towards him. “Don’t you get it? Everything I said earlier about connections…about not being able to take my mind off of someone…I meant you. We have that connection I’ve been looking for and I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you about how I feel and could never find the right moment.” He ran his hands gently up and down her arm. “I don’t want a hook up with you. I want to get to know you…all about you, what makes you this beautiful fireball with the big heart that’s had me thinking about her nonstop.” He dropped his hands. “Unless…I’ve been way off on the way things felt between us.”  
Michelle stepped closer, her arms encircling Owen’s neck. “You ‘re not way off on anything. I like you Owen…a lot, but you’ve been with Zoe so I figured…”  
“I’m not with Zoe because I want to be with you.”  
Michelle dropped her forehead to his chest and then looked back up to him. “This could be complicated.” She smiled. “Workplace romances don’t generally work very well.”   
Owen chuckled, grateful that her playfulness had returned. “It could be great too.” He said as he brought his hand to cup her cheek.  
She nodded. “It could.” She patted his chest. “I want to do this the right way.”   
Owen caught her hand and held it in his. He just couldn’t stop touching her. “And how would that be?”  
“Well usually when a guy likes a girl, he asks her out…on a proper date.”  
“Okay. Michelle, would you like to go out on a proper date with me?”  
“Yes, yes I would.” She smiled.   
“Okay then.”   
They stared at one another for a minute before Michelle tipped her face up and kissed him gently on the lips before stepping back. “Good night Captain.” She said quietly with smile as she opened her car door and got in.  
Owen leaned down into her now open window. “Goodnight Captain.” He replied and stepped out of the way as she started her jeep and drove off.


	2. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter to this story. I have a few more I will post. Not sure if anyone's reading these, but I'm enjoying writing them for myself.  
> Hope you like.

Owen swiveled his stool around from the bar and took a sip of his beer, the only one he would allow himself tonight, and scanned the room. A smile spread across his face as his eyes found Michelle dancing with Carlos and TK on the dance floor of the crowded bar. The whole team had come to celebrate Matteo’s birthday and country music roared from the speakers as patrons took to the dance floor with abandon. Michelle looked beautiful tonight in skintight denim and a black button-down blouse, black cowboy boots completing her country girl look. They had been secretly seeing each other for six months now, both agreeing to keep their relationship to themselves while they really got to know one another…and so far, it was the best thing Owen could have imagined. 

Owen shook his head as he thought about how different his relationship with Michelle was from his past relationships. His romances had always started off fast and furious, no holds barred, and they always started with sex. With Michelle it had been different. He had thought long and hard before admitting to her that he had feelings for her. He thought about his previous relationships and the fact that he was twice divorced and decided that he cared enough about Michelle to want to approach it the right way. She made him feel a certain way that he had never felt with another woman and it made him want to be careful with how things played out. 

He grinned as the song that was playing finished and Michelle locked eyes with him from the dance floor, a smile crossing her face as she made her way over to him. 

“That’s a serious grin if I ever saw one.” She said as she ordered a drink then turned and leaned on the bar facing him. 

Owen didn’t know what came over him, but he reached out and took her hand, pulling her to him. She pulled back and stiffened. “Owen…” she shook her head and lowered her voice. “Everyone is here…they’ll see us.”

Owen smiled and nodded. “And?” he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, clasping his hands together at the small of her back.

Michelle placed her hands on top of his arms and cocked her head to the side. “I thought…”

Owen nodded. “I know, I know…we’re keeping a secret.” He sighed and looked at her. “But you look so incredible tonight that I can’t help it. I want to touch you.”

Michelle’s eyes darted around the room. Yep, Marjan and Mateo were staring … and whispering in their direction. Owen reached up and touched her chin, gently bringing her gaze back to his. “We’ve been together for six months. Don’t you think it’s time we let the cat out of the bag?” 

Michelle’s eyebrows shot up. “You want to take this public? Now? Tonight?”

Owen nodded. “Yes, ma’am I do.” 

Michelle inhaled and let it out slowly before a smile graced her beautiful face. “Okay.” She said. She tilted her head. “You’re sure?”

“Damn sure.” Owen beamed as he pulled her even closer. “I want the world to know you’re my girl.” 

Michelle glanced around the bar and as she had suspected, now TK, Carlos and Grace were watching the show as well. “Okay then.” She grinned as she leaned into Owen and kissed him. 

Grace’s mouth dropped open and she smacked her arm across Judd’s chest causing him to spill his beer. “Damn woman…what’s the matter with you.” He grumbled as he wiped at his shirt.   
“Judd are you seeing this? Owen and Michelle are kissing.”

Judd stopped tending to his shirt and looked over at the happy couple. “Bout damn time.”

Grace turned and looked at him. “What do you mean about time?”

Judd flicked his head in their direction. “They’ve been dating for months…they just don’t think anyone knows about it.” 

Grace smacked his chest again. “Judd Ryder you knew about this and didn’t tell me?”

Judd shrugged. “Not my story to tell.” He swallowed some beer. “Sides, if they were keeping it a secret who am I to spill the beans.” 

Grace smiled and returned her gaze back to Owen and Michelle. “Well I think that’s just the sweetest thing…they look so cute together. “

Judd shook his head. “Yeah…well…as much as the love life of my captain and Captain Blake captivates me, I need to go to the little boys room. “ 

Michelle pulled back from Owen and smiled. “Well, the cat’s out of the bag.”

Owen kept his gaze on her. “Are we being stared at?”

Michelle scrunched her nose and leaned toward him. “Just a bit.”

Owen nodded as he turned and looked over his shoulder to see TK and Carlos heading straight for them, a look of confusion on both of their faces. He turned back to Michelle. “Here comes the firing squad.”

Michelle nodded and stepped out of Owen’s embrace. “That’s my cue to hit the ladies room.” She grinned as she turned to walk away. 

“Chicken.” Owen fired at her. 

“Yep.” She said over her shoulder as she disappeared. 

Owen scratched his chin and turned to find TK standing beside him as Carlos continued in the direction that Michelle had just escaped to. 

TK clamped a hand on Owen’s shoulder. “Soooo…” he drawled out. 

Owen turned back toward the bar and took a sip of his now warm beer. “So what?”

Tk nudged his dad. “Hello…wanna tell me about that?”

Owen shrugged and looked at his son. “Nothing to tell. We’ve been seeing each other.”

Tk’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Seriously? How long has this been going on?”

“Six months give or take.”

Tk did a double take. “You’ve been dating Captain Blake for six months? How did I not know this?”

Owen shook his head. “Her name is Michelle and you didn’t know about it because one, you’ve been preoccupied with a certain cop, and two, we wanted to keep it under wraps for a while.”

TK snorted. “Well, okay then. “He shook his head. “Well, Capt…Michelle isn’t your usual…type of woman.”

Owen took a deep breath. “No. She’s not.” He turned and faced his son. “And maybe that’s a good thing.” He looked down at his hands for a moment and then back at TK. “I like her…really like her. We’ve been taking it slow, getting to know each other…” he smiled. “it’s been nice. 

TK smiled and nodded. “I’ve thought you’ve been in a particularly good mood lately.” He regarded his father with a warm expression. “Look, if Michelle’s got you smiling like you are now, then I think that’s great.” 

“Thank you.” Owen said. 

“Just be careful dad.”

Owen gave his son a puzzled look. 

TK leaned closer. “You hurt her, and she’ll kick your ass.”

Owen nodded vigorously. “Oh, I know that.”

Michelle peered out the ladies room door. Carlos had finally given up on waiting for her and went back to find TK. She took a deep breath and exited the door, heading back toward Owen. 

She got approximately five steps when Grace appeared before her, looped her arm through Michelle’s and led her to the end of the bar, where they sat down. 

Grace had an excruciatingly giddy look on her face. “Ok, ok spill.” She waved her hand excitedly. 

Michelle laughed. “Oh my God.” She rolled her eyes. “This is why we’ve been keeping it a secret.”

Grace bounced in her seat and let out a squeal. “Tell me, tell me everything.”

Michelle shook her head. “It’s not a big deal.” She glanced toward Owen. “We started going out together a while back…as friends.” She wagged her head side to side. “and it turned into something more than friends.” 

Grace clapped her hands together. “Oh my…. I’m so happy for you. You have needed to get back on that horse. When is the last time you dated someone?”

Michelle laughed. “I don’t want to even think about it.”

Grace touched her arm. “Honey, you just make sure he treats you right. You’ve had a rough few years.” 

Michelle nodded as her eyes drifted toward Owen’s direction. “He treats me just fine.” She said quietly, never taking her eyes off him.

Grace looked at Owen and then back to Michelle. “He is a handsome devil.” She leaned in closer. “I bet the sex is mind blowing.”

Michelle looked at Grace, her mouth dropping open. She blushed and looked down. “We…um…haven’t actually gone there yet.”

Grace looked at her wide-eyed. “And why on earth not?”

Michelle looked up at the ceiling and then at Grace. “We both agreed to take things slow.” She shrugged. “We didn’t want the relationship to be about sex.”

Grace nodded. “Okay, I get that. So how long we talking here? How slow have you been taking it?”

Michelle grimaced. “Six months?” she said sheepishly.

Grace stood up. “Six months? Honey…that’s not slow…that’s down right backwards.”

Michelle laughed. “I know.” She thought for a moment. “But in a weird way, it’s been really nice. We talk, we laugh…it’s like we’re focused on just each other.” She looked back to Owen. “When the time is right…it’ll happen.”

Grace moved forward and hugged Michelle. “This is great news honey.” She pulled Michelle up from her seat and pointed her at Owen. “Okay…go back to your man.” 

Michelle patted Grace’s hand and did just that, passing Marjan, Mateo and Paul who were all looking at her with goofy grins. Michelle stopped in front of them, looked up at the ceiling and then back at the three onlookers. “Yes, we’re dating. Six months now.”  
Paul laughed. “Hey, good for you.” He chuckled as he turned back toward the bar. 

“Right.” Marjan chimed in. “None of our business.” 

Michelle stared at Matteo who held up a hand. “I’ve got nothing to say.” He quipped as he turned his seat around toward the bar. 

Michelle shook her head and continued to Owen. 

Owen smiled and pulled Michelle to him, wrapping his arms around her. “So that’s that.” He said as he placed a kiss on her nose, making her shiver.

“So that’s that.” She repeated and just stared into his beautiful eyes, amazed at the feelings she had for this man.

Michelle smiled and shook her head from side to side. “Can we just get out of here?”

Owen released her and stood up, taking her hand. “As you wish.” He led her through the crowd of people and out into the parking lot.

They got in Owen’s jeep and he turned to her. “Where to?”

Michelle took a deep breath. She knew exactly where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do. “My place.”

Owen nodded and started the car. 

They arrived at Michelle’s house and Owen cut the engine to his jeep and followed Michelle inside. She had been quiet on the ride over and he was concerned that maybe she didn’t feel as confident as he did about going public with their relationship. He watched as Michelle sat on a stool next to her counter and pulled off her boots. She looked pensive, something was definitely on her mind and he didn’t know what to say. Instead he plopped down on the couch and relaxed. “You want to watch t.v.?” 

Michelle straightened up on the stool and looked at him. He couldn’t read her expression. She sighed heavily and stood up moving toward him. “I don’t want to watch t.v.” She said. 

Owen shrugged. “We could go sit outside on the porch and talk.” Something they did quite often, sometimes for hours. 

“Don’t want to do that either. “Michelle countered as she moved closer, stopping just short of the couch. 

Owen gave a slow nod, not quite knowing what the vibe was between them right now. He stood up and gave her a questioning look. “Okay…well…what do you want to do then?” 

Michelle smiled, but it wasn’t her usual ‘you amuse me Owen’ smile, it was different. A smile that he only saw when they were in the throes of making out, a smile that made every nerve in his body tingle. He lifted his chin, hoping that he was reading her right as he moved to her, her arms instantly encircling his neck. 

“What are you not saying Captain Blake?” He teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Michelle leaned in and placed a feathery kiss on his cheek, then one on his neck finally stopping by his ear. “I want to make love to you Owen.” She whispered. 

Owen craned his neck back to look at her, her eyes blazing with desire. “Are you sure?” he asked timidly. 

Michelle pressed up against him, her forehead meeting his. “Oh…I’m sure.” She said, her voice throaty and light. 

Owen didn’t hesitate. He leaned in and kissed her like he’d never kissed her before, his heart rate rapidly increasing as he drank her in. His head dropped down and kissed her neck causing her to shudder. He stopped and looked into her eyes, his voice getting quiet. “I don’t want you to think you have to….” He wagged his head from side to side. “…because of tonight. We can wait until you’re ready.”

Michelle reached up and traced his jaw line with her finger. “Believe me Owen…I’m ready…unless you’re not.”

He looked down and shook his head and then back up at her. “I was ready six months ago.”

She smiled and played with the hem of his shirt. “So then hush and take me to my room.”

Owen’s grin spread clear across his face and he picked her up and carried her down the hall.


End file.
